Heartbreak Warfare
by rahleeyah
Summary: Emma gets a glimpse into Regina's heart, but when Sidney discovers one of Regina's shocking secrets, the uneasy truce the pair have established is threatened.
1. Chapter 1

For all intents and purposes, this had begun as a simple attempt on Emma's part to negotiate a truce with the tempestuous Mayor of Storybrooke. She had, with a few manipulating half-truths and her patented smile, arranged for Henry to stay with Mary Margaret, and informed Regina in no uncertain terms that she would be coming by the Mayor's home this Saturday evening. Emma wanted to see her son, and Regina had forbade it; the harder Emma pushed, the more steadfast Regina became in her resolve to keep the pair apart, until finally Emma realized that she was in desperate need of a change of tactics. Fighting Regina only encouraged her. Emma would need to try something else entirely to win the icy Mayor over to her side.

And so it was that with no small amount of trepidation and a very large bottle of wine, Emma made her way from her little yellow car parked on the street up to the front door of Regina's sprawling home. She rang the bell and waited patiently, staring up at the house looming before her. It really was lovely and it served as a physical reminder that Regina was everything Emma could never be for Henry: stable, consistent, well-off financially, respectable. In the weeks since Emma had arrived in Storybrooke the blonde had watched her life settle down into a kind of order that surprised her, and she found herself waking up every day feeling almost proud of herself and what she'd managed to accomplish. She wanted Henry to share in that. Wanted to show him that your life is what you make it, and that she was making her life better for his sake.

Finally the door swung open, and though Emma had been expecting to see Regina, she hadn't been expecting to see her quite like this.

Regina stood on the other side of the door, resplendent and practically naked, her disarmingly alluring figure covered only by a pale silver silk house coat. Of course that woman would lounge around in silk; an ordinary bathrobe would never be good enough for her. The question remained: why on earth had she dressed this way when she knew that Emma was coming? Regina was far too calculating for this to be a simple accident, but Emma couldn't quite figure out what the Mayor had hoped to accomplish.

"Sherriff Swan," Regina said, leaning in the doorway, "I'm afraid now is not a good time. If you need something from me, please come by my office on Monday." She started to close the door, but Emma reached out and caught it before she had the chance.

"Madame Mayor," she said, struggling to remain calm. _Damn _but Regina made her blood boil. "You agreed to meet with me tonight. I'm not leaving until we talk about Henry."

Regina's eyes narrowed and once again Emma found herself grateful that looks couldn't actually kill.

"Very well," Regina said, just a hint of exasperation in her voice. "But I have a pressing engagement I need to prepare for. Make it quick."

She stepped aside that Emma could enter, and briskly closed the door behind the blonde Sherriff before making her way through the house, heading for the staircase. She did not offer Emma a drink, not even her famous cider, but the blonde followed stubbornly, wine bottle still in hand. She would not let Regina send her away. They were going to have this conversation, whether the Mayor wanted to or not.

Regina led her up the stairs and down the hallway, into what could only be her bedroom. Once inside she headed straight for the attached bathroom, leaving the door open only a crack as she began whatever preparations she had in mind on the other side. Without a thought Emma dropped herself on the edge of the Mayor's bed, and waited.

"If you have something to say, Sherriff, now is the time," Regina called congenially from inside the bathroom. Emma sighed and ran her fingers through her hair. This was not how she had intended for this conversation to go, but if this was how Regina wanted to play it, Emma would do whatever she needed to.

"I understand why you were concerned that I might want to take Henry away from you," Emma started, staring determinedly at the half-closed bathroom door. "But I wanted to clarify, I have no intention of taking away your legal rights. I gave Henry away, and you have built a good life for him here. I don't want to do anything to jeopardize that." She paused, waiting for a rebuttal and wondering what on earth the Mayor could be doing in that bathroom that was taking so long. As Emma glanced around the bedroom she noticed a slinky black dress draped over a nearby chair, a matching set of black lace underwear folded neatly atop it. Her mouth went dry at the thought of Regina in the lingerie, and she forced herself to look away. The Mayor might be stunningly attractive, but she was also at this moment the only thing standing between Emma and her son, and Emma could not afford to allow herself to wonder what she might look like naked. Regina offered no argument and so Emma plunged ahead.

"All I am asking is that you give me the chance to be a part of his life. You have earned the right to be his mother, and I am asking that you give me the same opportunity."

That didn't come out quite like Emma had planned. That made it sound like she wanted Henry to have two moms and that implied a sort of relationship between Emma and Regina that could never, _would _never exist. She just meant he was _her _son, damn it, and she deserved to spend time with him.

Regina emerged from the bathroom, hair perfectly coiffed and make-up firmly in place. Her clear hazel eyes were softer than Emma had ever seen them.

"Henry is my son, Sherriff," she said, "And so I understand more than anyone your desire to be close to him. But you have to understand my position. I don't know you. You're telling me that you have no interest in taking him away, and that may be true right now, but who's to say that you won't change your mind? Again? You cannot seriously ask me to trust you."

Emma stared at the Mayor- at _Regina_- and had to ask herself the same thing. How could she ask this woman to trust her, when she had a less than stellar record when it came to keeping her word? She understood Regina's doubts, and she couldn't help but think that were their positions reversed, she would feel much the same way. If a stranger had turned up out of nowhere making demands on her son, straining an already tense relationship, she probably would have done precisely what Regina had done. Maybe not in the same way, but she understood the other woman's motivations. Love is a powerful thing.

"You can trust me, Regina," she said, daring to use the Mayor's first name, "Because I love Henry just as much as you do and I want what's best for him. Just like you do."

Regina sighed and gracefully sat next to Emma on the bed, a gesture of familiarity that pleased Emma even as it threw her off-balance. The Mayor smelled wonderful, like apples and cinnamon and a warmth that until this moment Emma believed the woman lacked entirely.

"Love," Regina said wistfully. "Love is a difficult thing, Sherriff. It can tear you apart or it can put you back together. How do I know that your love won't hurt Henry in the long run?"

"I guess you don't," Emma answered. "But one of these days you're going to have to start trusting people. Trusting me."

Emma had the strangest feeling that they weren't talking about Henry anymore. This moment, sitting next to Regina on her bed, close enough to feel the other woman breathing, this felt too intimate, too close. And what Regina said about love…her voice was so sad, so low and so open, revealing the truth that Emma had long suspected. Someone had broken Regina's heart, had hurt her immeasurably, had made her what she was. Someone had done this to her, _loving_ someone had done this to her, and the thought occurred to Emma that maybe, just maybe, love could make Regina better. Make her happy again, if she had ever been truly happy at all.

Before she could think better of it the Sherriff reached out and placed a gentle hand on the bare skin of Regina's knee, and the Mayor did not shy away. She did not snap or rage or offer some snide remark. She sighed softly and remained motionless under Emma's touch. Her skin was so soft, so smooth under Emma's fingertips, and not for the first time the blonde found herself wondering what it might be like to run her hands up and down the length of those shapely legs. What it might be like to whisper softly in her ear, and watch a smile dance across those devastating features.

The moments ticked by, and Emma found herself not wanting to pull away. If anything she wanted to draw closer, wanted to feel all of Regina pressed up against her, and for once she didn't second-guess herself. She leaned forward and dropped the bottle of wine she still held gently on the floor before turning back to face Regina, never once moving her hand from the Mayor's knee. Regina's gaze was curious, apprehensive almost, as though she feared that Emma might be trying to use this sudden closeness against her. All Emma wanted to do was put those fears to rest.

"Regina," she said softly, keeping her voice low as though anything louder than a whisper might spook the Mayor and turn her back into the evil queen Henry claimed she was. Emma wasn't sure what she meant to say, and she never got the chance to figure it out because Regina reached out with a tentative hand and drew Emma's face to her own, soft lips meeting in what had to be the most unexpected kiss of Emma's entire life. Regina's mouth was pliant beneath her own, and Emma was overcome by how badly she wanted this. How badly she'd wanted it almost from the moment they first met, from the first time Regina challenged her and Emma found herself wanting to prove to the Mayor just exactly what she was capable of.

Regina was strangely reserved, holding herself back, and Emma wasn't about to stand for that. Regina had started this little encounter, had put Emma on edge from the moment she answered the door wearing next to nothing, and if she wanted to sit back and let Emma take charge then by God Emma was going to. She leaned into the kiss, running her hand up the length of toned thigh just visible under flimsy silk until she reached Regina's hip, pulling the other woman closer even as her tongue swiped over luscious lips, begging to be allowed inside. She had the feeling that Regina would taste like apples and sweetness, and she wanted to find out.

The Mayor opened her mouth in a silent gasp and Emma took the opportunity to delve inside, stroking Regina's tongue with her own, her heart racing underneath her tight white tank top and suddenly oppressive red leather jacket. Regina took action then, raising her hands to slide underneath the jacket, momentarily breaking the hold Emma's hands had on her body as she pulled the garment off before she tangled her fingers in long blonde curls and brought Emma's face even closer to her own. Emma smiled through the kiss when she finally felt Regina responding, tongues dueling between their mouths as each struggled to over take the other, so symbolic of the way their relationship had been up to this point.

Though Emma tried to ignore it, there was a quiet voice in the back of her mind warning that the Mayor could be up to something, that this might be a trick, that the woman had used sex to control Graham and might try to do the same thing to her new Sherriff, but it was Emma's own words that spurred her on. _One of these days you're going to have to start trusting people. _

Emma caught the ties of Regina's housecoat, hesitating for a moment as she gave the Mayor the opportunity to stop her, to tell her _no,_ to push her away.

Regina did not say no. Instead she smiled, lips never leaving Emma's, offering all the permission the Sherriff needed. Emma pulled the ties and the coat fell open, revealing a tantalizing expanse of skin that she could not wait to explore with lips and fingertips. Regina pulled away from their kiss gasping, eyes sparkling, and brought a hand around to gently cup Emma's face. Emma felt as though her heart had stopped beating as she waited for Regina to say something, anything, to kick her out or pull her closer or give her some kind of sign as to what was going on behind those hazel eyes.

"You, my dear, are a bit overdressed," Regina said, an impish little smile on her face, and Emma laughed out loud.

"You wanna do something about that?" Emma teased, waiting to say which way this encounter was going to go. Would Regina want to be in charge, or would she be content to let Emma stay on top? What did she want? What did she _need?_

Regina dragged her fingers through Emma's hair and trailed them down her spine, leaving a path of fire in their wake until her fingertips dipped beneath the waistband of the blonde's jeans and Emma's vision clouded over with need. She crashed their lips together as Regina's hands danced across her waist to the button of her pants, undoing them with ease as Emma's tongue and lips and teeth worked furiously against the sinful mouth so soft beneath her own. Regina encouraged her to stand so that she could pull the blue jeans off, and they laughed together as she encountered the obstacle of Emma's trademark tall leather boots. Emma bent down to remove pants and boots herself, and when she righted herself she was face to face with a very naked Regina Mills sprawled across her bed, begging to be taken. And _oh_ but Emma wanted- needed- to take her now.

Emma shrugged out of her tank top, bra following quickly after as Regina explored her body with hungry eyes. It was the expression on Regina's face more than anything that convinced Emma that the Mayor wasn't trying to use her; Regina wanted her, desperately, and there was none of her usual scheming superiority in her now. And Emma for her part wanted to give her _exactly_ what her eyes were begging for.

Emma launched herself forward, pushing Regina back on the bed, breasts and hips and lips pressing tightly together, legs tangling in an erotic dance of skin on skin. Regina moaned and Emma grinned, dragging her lips down the smooth column of the other woman's throat, lingering on Regina's pulse point, desperately wanting to leave a mark but knowing that the Mayor would be angry with her for it in the morning. She continued her exploration before the temptation became too much to bear, dropping suckling kisses across the soft flesh of Regina's breasts, listening to the little whimpering sounds the other woman was making and reveling in the feeling of Regina's nails scratching down her spine.

_Damn _but this felt good, made Emma feel better than she had since she'd first arrived in this crazy town, and all she could think was how badly she wanted more. More of Regina, more of the sounds she made, more of the pleasure coursing through her body as she nipped and sucked at Regina's flesh. Regina only encouraged her, bucking her hips when Emma's tongue danced in a circle around her nipple, actually _whining_ until Emma sucked the tender bud into her mouth. And then she was moaning, and Emma found herself completely addicted to this rush. To the taste of skin under her lips and the feel of the legs that had risen up to grip her hips, holding her firmly in place. She trailed her fingers up and down those legs, feeling the goosebumps rising in her wake, the tremble in the strong muscles, wondering what it be like to drag her lips from delicate ankle to shapely thigh.

She took hold of Regina by the hips and flipped the other woman easily, smiling when she heard the tinkling sound of Regina's laughter. This morning Emma would have said that Regina wasn't capable of laughter, but tonight Emma knew that there was so much more to this lovely woman than she had ever expected, and she knew that she loved the sound of Regina's laugh.

She kissed her way from one shoulder to the other, feeling Regina relaxing beneath her, strangely submissive and willing it seemed to let Emma do as she pleased.

And an idea began to take shape in Emma's mind. She had been wondering what Regina needed, and now it seemed that Regina was trying to tell her. Not guiding her in any particular direction, not giving orders, but allowing Emma to do as she pleased, and the Sherriff couldn't help but wonder if maybe the woman who was so in control, who kept the whole town running, might need the chance to let someone else take the wheel. She ran her hands down to the perfect swell of Regina's ass, squeezing the firm flesh there none too gently as she leaned forward, nudging dark hair out of the way with her nose until she could press her lips against the delicate curve of Regina's ear and whisper, "What do you want?"

Regina shivered and moaned in time to Emma's ministrations but did not answer. The blonde frowned and dragged one hand away from the Mayor's ass, slipping between her legs to slide through the wetness between the other woman's folds, feeling her arousal hot and damp against her hand. Regina thrust her hips backwards, clearly desperate for more, but she did not speak. Emma had a pretty good idea of what the Mayor wanted, but she resolved not to move until Regina told her.

"Regina," she whispered, her breath ghosting against the dark-haired woman's ear. "You have to tell me what you want." Her fingers continued to play through Regina's folds, the touch just enough to tease, and she could feel the other woman shivering beneath her.

"Please," Regina gasped, "Please."

"Please what?" Emma asked, kissing her neck softly. When Regina's only answer was a soft moan Emma sucked the flesh under her skin into her mouth, biting and teasing until a dark bruise rose on the back of the Mayor's neck and the woman finally answered.

"I want you inside me," she said, her voice almost broken as she gave in to Emma's demands.

"I can do that," Emma said, dropping a tender kiss on the mark she'd left on Regina's neck. She dragged the hand still playing with the Mayor's ass up the curve of the woman's spine, sliding around her neck, and just that simple touch was enough to send a rush of wetness against the hand Emma still held between the woman's legs. Emma smiled triumphantly and pressed two fingers inside Regina's tight opening, her hand never leaving the other woman's neck. Regina screamed then, thrusting back against her, desperate for more, shaking under Emma's body and the blonde couldn't resist. She rearranged herself so that her own damp center was resting against the back of Regina's thigh, and she ground herself shamelessly against her lover even as she picked up the pace, thrusting fast and hard into Regina, holding her in place with a hand on her neck.

"Fuck," Regina moaned and Emma, encouraged by this exclamation, slid a third finger inside, rubbing Regina's clit with her thumb and grindingly wantonly against her, chasing her own pleasure even as she sought to give Regina exactly what she wanted. They thrusted and writhed together until Regina was coming against Emma's hand, wailing and clutching at the sheets with her hands, her inner muscles fluttering and grasping at Emma's fingers, desperately trying to hold her inside, to drag her closer. And through the haze of her own orgasm Emma could only think that inside Regina was exactly where she wanted to be.

Emma collapsed to the side, gasping and shivering, flinging an arm out and over Regina and pulling the mayor close while the other woman continued to moan and writhe through the last of her own powerful orgasm. Emma held her, dropping kisses on one elegant shoulder until Regina quieted and they found themselves in a sort of post-coital bliss that Emma had not enjoyed for a very long time.

Regina rolled over to face her lover, and Emma was shocked to see tears leaving tracks down the other woman's beautiful face. She reached out to wipe them away, but Regina caught her cum-stained fingers before they reached their destination. She tenderly kissed the palm of Emma's hand before sucking each of her fingers into her mouth, gently laving away her own cum from each digit with careful tongue and lips. When she finished she kissed Emma's hand again and dropped it.

"Why are you crying?" Emma asked softly, and Regina smiled sadly.

"Don't worry dear," she said. "It's nothing. I'm fine." She leaned across the space between them and tenderly kissed the blonde, the gesture almost chaste after she had come to screaming orgasm with Emma's hand around her neck.

"Sherriff Swan, I think it's time for you to go," she said when she pulled back, turning away but not before Emma could see the sadness in her eyes.

"What? No," Emma said quickly, devastated by the very notion. "I'm not going anywhere."

"I think you and I both know better Miss Swan," Regina said, struggling to maintain her usual aloofness.

"Regina," Emma sighed, reaching out to touch her lover, feeling somehow lost when Regina flinched away.

"Either you leave now or you stay, but we both know you won't be here in the morning. At least this way, when I wake up alone I'll know it's because I told you to leave, and not because you decided you had somewhere better to be."

_What happened to you? _Emma wondered, heartbroken at how certain Regina was that Emma would hurt her. She scooted forward, pulling Regina into her arms and kissing the bruise she'd left on the other woman's neck.

"I'm going to be here when you wake up," she said. "I'm not going anywhere."

Regina remained tense for a moment, and Emma was beginning to wonder if maybe she shouldn't just get up and leave as Regina had requested when finally the Mayor relented, easing herself back against Emma and twining their fingers together where Emma had slung her arm over Regina's hip.

"Sleep now, Regina," Emma murmured, and even though she couldn't see it, she was pretty sure the Mayor smiled.

···

Emma awoke sometime later to the sound of her phone vibrating happily in her pants pocket. She carefully disentangled herself from Regina's grasp and scooped up the phone before rushing out into the hallway to answer it, hoping not to wake her sleeping lover.

"Sherriff Swan," she said quietly.

"Emma, it's Sidney," a familiar voice came from the other end of the call.

"Sidney? What time is it?"

"It's 3:30."

Emma groaned. "Sidney, this had better be good."

"It is, I promise. I need you to meet me down at the hospital."

"Sidney-" she started to protest, but he cut her off.

"Meet me or don't, it's up to you. But today's paper goes to the printers at 4am, and I've got a story that's gonna blow the lid off Madame Mayor's perfect image."

Emma's head jerked up, staring through the half-open door to where Regina's naked form lay, sleeping peacefully with an Emma-sized empty space in the blankets next to her.

"I'll be there as soon as I can Sidney," she answered.

She hung up the phone and ducked back inside, gathering up her clothes and dressing quickly. She smiled at Regina, still asleep, and looking more peaceful than Emma had ever seen her. She kissed her lover gently and slipped out the door. She had plenty of time to calm Sidney down and be back at the Mayor's mansion in time for breakfast.

···

Regina woke to sunlight glinting in through the cracks in her blinds, and smiled softly to herself, still feeling the pleasant ache Emma's hand had left between her legs. She rolled over to face her blonde lover, and her smile faded. Emma had left, just like Regina always knew she would. Regina rose on shaky legs, ripping the sheets that still smelled like Emma from the bed and cursing herself for being so foolish. How could she ever have trusted that woman? What was she thinking? Rage was better than sorrow, and so Regina chose anger over tears.

···

The smell of coffee floated through Emma's nostrils, waking her slowly and dragging her back to the present. She lifted her head from the desk where she'd fallen asleep and found herself face-to-face with a very unhappy looking Regina Mills.

"Good morning, Sherriff, " Regina said, placing a cup of coffee in front of Emma before taking a sip of her own.

"Regina, I can explain-"

"Oh, I'm sure you can," Regina answered. "I'm just not interested. Although I do find it odd that when you had two perfectly good beds to choose from, you decided sleeping in your office would be the best course of action."

"Regina-"

"I wasn't finished, Miss Swan. I just came by to thank you for showing me that I was right all along. You can't be trusted. And I'm not going to let you anywhere near _my _son."

Regina leaned forward, clear eyes flashing. "If you thought your life here was hard before, Sherriff, you have _no_ idea what's coming."

And without another word she spun on her heel, leaving the Sherriff's office in a haze of apples and disappointment. Emma hung her head, fighting the urge to cry.


	2. Chapter 2

The little bell on the door of Mr. Gold's shop tinkled happily as Sidney stepped inside, looking around nervously as he waited for the proprietor to make himself known. Sidney hated this place, hated the way Gold always seemed to know exactly what Sidney was going to say before he said it, the way Gold had his hands in everything that happened in Storybrooke. If Regina hadn't given him good cause to go after her, taking down Gold would have been Sidney's main goal life. As it stood, Sidney was playing both ends against the middle, pretending to be on Regina's side for all the perks that being in the Mayor's good graces afforded him, and pretending to be on Emma's side so that, should things go south, he could claim that he had been on the side of the angels all along.

Truth was, Sidney was on no one's side but his own. Survival was his goal.

Gold appeared after a moment, flashing a greasy, insincere smile as he made his way up to the counter.

"Sidney," he said, leaning heavily on his cane, "To what do I owe the honor of your presence?"

As always, Gold's voice was dripping with a false politeness that made Sidney's skin crawl. The man was the soul of courtesy, but he was also a schemer, a manipulator, a maker of bargains and dealer of half-truths. But Sidney needed him to complete his plan, and so assumed a smile of his own.

"Honestly, Mr. Gold, I need your help," he said, and Gold's eyebrow quirked in amusement.

"Is that right? I'd be happy to offer it, but you know my help comes with a price."

_Of course. _

"I'm aware of that, and I can assure I'm willing to pay."

Gold considered him a moment before he nodded in agreement. "What is it you need, then?"

Sidney took a deep breath before launching into his explanation. "I'm working on a story," he said, "To get myself back on the paper and to show the town the truth about our beloved Mayor. She's been lying, Gold, not just about money but about big things. Dangerous things. People have a right to know."

"And I can help you how? I'm afraid I do not possess any damaging secrets about Regina."

The bald lie was almost enough to make Sidney laugh. If anyone was in possession of damaging information where Regina was concerned, it was Gold. Sidney just had to figure out what price would buy by him those secrets.

"I beg to differ. Have you ever been to the basement level of the hospital?"

"I wasn't aware there was anything in the basement of the hospital. The morgue, perhaps, but I've never had cause to go down there."

Confusion and suspicion danced across the other man's face and Sidney couldn't help but think that either Gold was a brilliant liar or he honestly had no idea what Sidney was talking about. Sidney flashed a grin. Perhaps he had the upper hand here, for once. He dearly hoped so; he needed Gold on his side if his plan was going to work.

"There is a morgue on that level, but I'm not here about dead bodies. I'm here about living ones."

Gold leaned forward on the counter, clearly intrigued, and Sidney took the gesture as an invitation to continue.

"There is a ward on the basement level for mentally ill individuals. I'm guessing you were not aware of this."

"Mister Glass, my time is precious, and I'm afraid I simply don't have the luxury of playing these games with you. Please, get to the point."

Sidney bristled, but forced himself to remain calm. This was a game of finesse, and Sidney would blow it by losing his cool.

"Of course. There is a young woman in that ward who has no name, no medical records. Regina is listed as her emergency contact just as she was for David."

Sidney watched Gold's face, searching for some flicker of understanding, some sign that Gold knew where this was going, but he was sorely disappointed. Gold continued to stare at him from across the counter, his expression cool and unreadable. Sidney persevered.

"The reason I bring this up is the hospital has been given some unusual instructions with regards to this young woman's care. By the Mayor's request the girl receives no visitors, not even doctors. She is allowed to walk around the basement level for one hour each day, and a nurse brings food to her, but other than that she has no human contact. And the Mayor mentioned you specifically. If you ever step foot in that ward, you are to be escorted out, by force if necessary, and the Mayor is to be contacted immediately."

_That_ got Gold's attention. "Why should I want to visit a mental ward that I did not even know existed before today?"

Sidney grinned. "That is my question exactly. Do you have any idea who this girl might be?"

He must have, because Sidney could actually see the anger rising in the other man's face, a steady angry flush that began at his neck and made its way up until Gold was seething with a quiet sort of rage. He straightened up.

"Thank you for bringing this to my attention," he said. "I think I owe our lovely Mayor a little visit."

Gold started to make his way out from behind the counter but Sidney reached out and stopped him. "You could do that," he said, "Or you could stay and listen to what I have to say. I have a plan, and I think you'll want to hear it."

···

Emma opened the door to Mary Margaret's little apartment, heaving a great sigh of relief when she did not find the other woman waiting for her. It was a Saturday morning, and Emma could only hope that Mary Margaret would spend the day out doing whatever good deed she had planned, and leave the blonde to wallow in her own private misery. The stunning awfulness of the last twenty-four hours had only just begun to sink in, and Emma found herself in need of both a bath and a good cry, and she didn't need the dark-haired schoolteacher for either of those activities.

Emma locked the door and made her way toward the bathroom, thoughts all awhirl with the things that Sidney had shown her and the memories of Regina beneath her, moaning and writhing with the pleasure that Emma had been all too happy to give her. As she started her bath, pouring in bubbles and pulling off her clothes piece by piece, Emma made sure to avoid looking in the mirror. She wasn't sure could face herself, wasn't sure she could look in her eyes and see the woman who had fucked Regina and left her there alone.

She never should have gone to see Sidney. He had only planted doubts in her mind and she found herself torn between a desire to protect Regina and the ever-present fear that the woman had nefarious motives. Emma didn't know enough about Regina to trust her, but she had been inside the woman and that experience had changed her. She had seen Regina vulnerable, had seen a heart beneath that icy exterior, and now Emma would have to find a way to reconcile these two sides of Regina.

As she slipped under the warm water Emma's thoughts lingered on Regina, and on Sidney's conspiracy. When Emma arrived at the hospital Sidney had taken her down into the basement, slipping past the receptionist, and he had shown her the young woman sleeping fitfully in the little room that was no better than a prison cell. She had seen the records, had seen the instructions written in Regina's own careful, precise hand, decreeing that this girl be isolated from the rest of humanity, and Emma didn't know how to handle this new information. What could the girl possibly have done to merit such treatment? Why was Regina involved in the first place?

She had planned to write up the incident at the Sherriff's office and then drive back to Regina's to question the Mayor about this whole situation, but she had fallen asleep behind her desk and all her plans had gone to hell. Regina hated her even more now, and Emma couldn't blame her; how must this look from Regina's perspective? And if Emma were to explain where she was, why she'd left, she could only imagine how much angrier that would make Regina.

Emma ducked below the water's surface, letting her long blonde hair fan out behind her in a lustrous wave as she tried to banish the gnawing guilt in the pit of her stomach. Guilt for leaving Regina when she'd promised not to, guilt for having fucked the woman in the first place. She rose from under the bubbles, gasping, tears mingling with the bath water on her face.

_I'm so screwed._

_···_

Regina smiled softly to herself, watching Henry as he played with the other children on the new playground she'd built. She was grateful that he didn't look more like his biological mother; Regina would not have been able to stand the pain of looking at Emma now. Her rage had simmered somewhat, had become less debilitating and more a weapon she could use.

She understood now. The night before, falling asleep with Emma's around her, Regina had been confused. Had wondered what Emma's motivations were, if it was possible for the little blonde Sherriff to truly care about her. Now, however, she knew better. Perhaps Emma hadn't gone to her house last night with the intention of seducing her, but Emma had certainly not acted out of any genuine affection for Regina. Emma had chased her own desires, and left as soon as she grew bored.

Right? There was a little voice at the back of Regina's mind begging her to see sense, to go to Emma and ask her what had happened, to explain how badly Emma had hurt her and to see if maybe there was some way for them to fix this together. But Regina remembered that voice from long ago; it was the voice that had believed her mother when Cora said that all she wanted was Regina's happiness. This voice was the part of Regina that had trusted Snow White with her only secret, with the one piece of information that could be used to destroy her. Listening to this little voice, to her conscience, had only caused Regina pain. Trusting people had only hurt her. She would not make those same mistakes again.

Henry slipped and for one terrible moment Regina feared he would fall; she was on her feet in an instant, but the little boy caught himself and flashed her a lopsided smile. She smiled back, hating the way her heart hammered in her chest. How could one little boy scare her so badly?

Though, if she were honest, Emma scared her just as much. What if Emma told people what had happened? What if Emma had gone snooping through her things before she disappeared? What if last night had been all about getting Emma inside her house so that the Sherriff could continue on her quest to bring Regina down?

The Mayor could not handle the questions. She could not handle the fear. She _would _not. Emma would answer for what she had done. The only thing Regina had left to figure out was _how. _

A plan had begun to form in her mind, a seed borne of the twisted desire to see Emma suffer. Regina new she could bring the Sherriff down, all she needed was a little time.

She smiled and called to Henry. She told him they were going for ice cream, and she delighted in the way his little face lit up. Henry was the only thing that was real to her anymore, the only love that hadn't completely broken her, and Regina would do whatever she could to make him happy.

···

Emma barely registered the sound of the front door opening and closing as Mary Margaret came home. She was too lost in her own thoughts, in her own theories about the mystery girl in the hospital ward and the depth of the sadness she'd glimpsed in Regina's eyes the night before.

Mary Margaret called out to her, and though she hated to lose her precious solitude, Emma answered. She didn't want Mary Margaret to worry.

But before Emma could stop her, Mary Margaret had come into the bathroom and sat herself down on the edge of the tub, not giving too shits about propriety as she studied Emma with huge eyes full of concern.

"Where were you last night?" she asked, and before Emma could come up with an answer she continued, "Because Ruby said she saw your car outside the Mayor's house. Late. Very late. You told me you'd be home before ten and you never came back!"

_Damn_ but Mary Margaret sounded like a worried mother hen. Emma had to smile at that.

"I'm sorry, I should have told you I was going to be out late."

Mary Margaret shook her head. "Where were you Emma? Did you get into a fight with her?"

Emma laughed, an angry mirthless sound. "Not exactly. And I didn't spend the night there," for some reason it was important that she say that aloud, "I left to go deal with a situation with Sidney. I slept at the police station."

"Oh you poor thing," Mary Margaret said. "Would like for me to make you some coffee?"

"No!" Emma said, immediately regretting how harsh she sounded. Coffee just made her think of Regina and that just made her sad.

Mary Margaret was just staring at her as if she was some sort of wild beast, difficult to predict, and Emma hated it. hated herself for snapping, hated herself for getting into this mess.

"I'm sorry," she said, a tear escaping, "I'm sorry."

Mary Margaret reached out and ran a gentle hand over her hair.

"Emma, what happened?" she asked, her voice soft and kind, and Emma shuddered as she tried to hold in a sob.

"Will you promise not to hate me if I tell you?" she asked, voice trembling.

"Nothing you could say would make me hate you," Mary Margaret said, so sincerely that Emma actually believed her.

"I slept with Regina," she said, and she found that saying the words aloud actually calmed her. She had slept with Regina, and the world hadn't come to an end.

Mary Margaret was actually sputtering.

"You- you- you did _what?_" She didn't seem angry so much as she seemed shocked, overwhelmed, and more than a little bit confused. It might have been funny, seeing the naïve little school teacher so uncomfortable, if the situation hadn't been so dire.

"How could you? She's _evil._ She _hates_ you. She-she-she's a woman!"

Emma couldn't help but smile at that. Leave it to Mary Margaret to say exactly what she was thinking.

"It's not like this is the first time I've ever slept with a woman," Emma said, and she watched as Mary Margaret's face turned fourteen different shades of red. "And she's not _evil_. I actually think she and I could have been friends if…" her voice trailed off. _If I hadn't left her._ The words hung in the air, unspoken but still there, ripping open the fresh wound that her time with Regina had left.

"Oh," was all Mary Margaret said. She reached out and smoothed Emma's hair again.

"I'll go make some tea." She rose and left the bathroom without another word.

···

Regina heard a curt knock on the front door of her home, and as she moved to answer it she tried to dismiss the hope that sprang up inside her. The hope that she would find Emma on her doorstep, contrite and kind. Hope was dangerous. Hope made people do foolish things, and left heartbreak in its path. She could not afford such hope.

She was lucky, because it Mr. Gold, and not Emma, who had come to call upon her this evening.

"Madame Mayor," he said coolly, and she offered a tight smile in response.

"Mr. Gold," she said, "What can I do for you this evening?"

"Oh, there are many things you could do for me, Regina, but I have discovered that you are almost as shrew a negotiator as I am. I've come to ask you a question. Two, actually."

Regina had the feeling that this was a conversation best conducted inside, away from the prying eyes of the town. She held the door open.

"Why don't you come in, then?" she said. "You can ask your questions over a glass of my cider."

"No, thank you, " he answered. "I know what you do to your apples," he added the jab as he stepped past her and into the immense foyer beyond.

"Very well." Regina led him down the hall to her study, trying to keep her anger at a tolerable level. She had been hoping to spend this night alone with Henry, not playing twenty questions with Rumpelstiltskin. The man made her skin crawl. He was the only one in Storybrooke who knew the truth about her, the only one with a power that matched her own, and the very thought of it made her sick to her stomach. She didn't trust him as far as she could throw him, but if he had come to see her, that could only mean he was up to something. And if Rumpelstiltskin was up to something, Regina needed as much information as she could get. She needed to stay a step ahead.

They seated themselves in the plush chairs by the fire and Regina leaned back, crossing her legs delicately and clutching her hands in her lap.

"Well," she said, "Ask away."

Rumpelstiltskin nodded. "As you wish. My first question is this- what on earth could you possibly have been discussing with our lovely Sherriff until 3:30 this morning?"

_Damn him, _Regina thought. She knew her face had given her away, knew that she had flinched at the word _Sherriff,_ had blushed at the implications of his question. Point one- Rumpelstiltskin.

"Oh, Regina," he shook his head, "I knew you liked to pursue pretty distractions but I had thought the death of our last Sherriff had put an end to all that. Speaking of Graham-" Regina shifted uncomfortably- "I was never satisfied with the answers you provided regarding his unfortunate demise. A perfectly healthy young man, and his heart just stopped beating? With no witnesses but Miss Swan?"

"The death of a young person is always a tragedy," Regina said through tight lips.

"Yes," he murmured, "but a convenient tragedy in this case, was it not?"

"Almost as convenient as that fire," Regina pointed out and the man sitting across from her nodded.

"Yes a tragedy indeed. But I did not come here to talk to you about Graham. Which brings me back to my original question- what was Emma doing here last night? There's no bother denying it Regina, it's as plain as the nose on your face. I'm more concerned with why. If your intention in bedding Miss Swan was to exact further revenge upon dear Snow White, you made a grave error. For starters, Snow isn't even aware that Emma is her daughter. It's not like you to make such a miscalculation."

A thousand retorts sprang into Regina's mind, but she kept her mouth shut. She wanted to see where Rumpelstiltskin would go next.

"Of course there is the possibility that you were using Emma for some other purpose. Though I don't think that the way to win the Sherriff to your side is through her pants. Unless of course you intend to make a proper family for Henry? Two lovely mothers to raise your lovely son?"

"If your only purpose in coming here was to mock me, you can get the hell out," Regina snarled, but her guest only smiled.

"Oh no, that was not my _only_ purpose. I have another question, you see."

"Ask it, then. My patience is wearing thin."

"Of course. I was wondering, how often do you review the security footage from the basement level of the hospital?"

Regina felt herself go white as a sheet. So that was what this visit was all about. Rumpelstiltskin knew she had Belle. What would he do with that information? Would he use it against her? Could he, without revealing too much about himself?

"I think you will find the tape from last night most intriguing." And with that he rose, heading for the study door. He paused with his hand on the knob.

"I understand why you detest dear Snow so desperately. I even understand your loathing of other people's happy endings. What I can't understand is why you find it necessary to tamper with me, dearie. I would have thought you were smarter than that."

He left without another word, and Regina found herself alone with her growing fear.


End file.
